A year and a day
by Kitkan
Summary: Harry had just defeated Voldemort when he gets chased by a band of Death Eaters. Meanwhile Eragon and Saphira are being pursued by a group of bounty hunters. What'll happen if the two collided?
1. Chapter 1  The Chase

"Avada Kedeavra!" yelled Voldemort.

"Expelliarmus!" screamed Harry.

The green light meet the red, bounding of before killing Voldemort. The entire hall erupted. Harry was suddenly smothered with friends, and air was filled with deafening roars. He had defeated Voldemort at last.

Later on that day, Harry was sitting by the Black Lake. He was tired of being congratulated, however nice, he just needed to be by himself for a while. Harry lay down, feeling rather blissful.

ooo

Meanwhile Eragon and Saphira were being chased by a group of bounty hunters. They were the prize to be caught.

_We need to move faster Saphira!_

_I'm trying my best Eragon!_

Saphira swerved to the side, avoiding the shower of poison dart arrows. Eragon surveyed the scene below, twenty Urgals chasing them. Apparently a new shade by the name Casglwr, was collecting all sorts of creatures for his "private zoo". He was clearly insane, and Eragon felt the need to rescue the poor elves, faeries and various other creatures he had captured. However now was not the time, as the Urgals were hot in pursuit.

ooo

Harry heard a rustle in the bushes behind him and he sat up abruptly. Having the distinct feeling he was being watched, he pulled out his wand and stood up.

"Petrificus Totalus!" a low voice muttered. Harry froze and toppled over. Four distinct figures walked over to him. Harry's eyes opened in fear as he realised it was Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Alecto Carrow and Antonin Dolohov.

"Harry Potter" Lucius smirked, "the boy who lived". The other three snickered.

"We escaped from the Ministry, as we have no wish to go back to Azakaban" said Alecto.

"And we've come to finish what the Dark Lord couldn't" said Narcissa. Harry noticed they all had hungry looks in their eyes. He was trapped and couldn't do anything about it. Harry cursed himself, he had been through so much; thwarted Voldemort, broke into Gringotts, flown a dragon, and now it was all going to end here. Killed by some pathetic Death Eaters.

"This is going to be so sweet" grinned Antonin. Harry suddenly felt a wave of anger wash over him.

"Aaah" he yelled, breaking free from the spell. The four Death Eaters gaped at him. Harry quickly picked up his wand and began sprinting back to the castle, knowing he was hopelessly outnumbered.

"You idiot!" yelled Lucius to Alecto "you didn't cast the spell properly!"

"I did nothing wrong" shrieked Alecto, the two of them began to squabble.

"He's getting away you fools" said Narcissa. They began casting spells at Harry, who ducked them and began throwing them back in blind panic. He stumbled and three spells collided in the air, creating some sort of portal. Harry ran into it by accident and felt his feet leaving Hogwarts…

ooo

Eragon and Saphira were having not such great luck. Although they were flying, it made them a vulnerable target and the arrows kept getting nearer and nearer.

_I'm going to have to land soon Eragon!_

_But the Urgals will get us Saphira!_

_I'm getting tired, my wings are aching._

_Just a bit further?_

_I suppose I cou- AAAH!_

Their conversion was cut short when a arrow pieced Saphira's wing. She howled in pain and flew lower to the ground. Eragon cringed, feeling the pain. It was sheer desperation for the pair, so Saphira put on a last spurt of speed and crash landed a considerable distance away, at the foot of a mountain.

ooo

He couldn't believe it. Harry had managed to be accidentally transported into the Department of Mysteries; the long corridor infact, that had been hunting his dreams when he was in his fifth year at Hogwarts. Confused, he began heading towards the door, hoping it would lead the way out. But as he got half way, their was a loud BANG! Harry turned, and gasped in horror as the four Death Eaters had followed him through the portal.

"POTTER!" shrieked Lucius. Harry gulped and began run towards the door. The four of them followed him, Lucius leading.

"Alohora!" said Harry, opening the door. Panting, he closed the door behind and locked it, although it wouldn't buy him much time. He looked around and gasped. It was the room with the arched veil…


	2. Chapter 2  The Meeting

**Sorry if my story gets a bit confusing, basically Harry is transported to the Department of Mysteries by accident. Also with the Eragon part of the story, it doesn't relate to the proper story and I've only seen the film twice, so I might get a bit mixed up. But I hope you enjoy ^-^**

Saphira roared in pain. Red blood was slowly seeping from her right wing.

"Gwella eich!" shouted Eragon, putting his hand over Saphira's wound. It glowed brightly for a second but still continued to bleed.

"Gwella eich!" shouted Eragon even louder. Still the wound did not heal. Eragon kicked the rock beside. He would not let her die.

Suddenly Eragon's body slumped to the floor, seemingly unconscious. Saphira raised her head in alarm, to see why he had fallen and was surprised to see his eyes glowing white.

_Eragon! ERAGON!_

ooo

Harry stood for a moment, struck with horror. Last time he was here, Sirius had been killed. He had also been briefly possessed by Voldemort and watched an epic battle between him and Dumbledore. He also remembered how Voldemort had tricked him into coming here, ignoring and injuring his friends in the process. It pained him to think of the tragic events, but he put it to one side so he could think of an escape plan. There was only one door which was the one he came through, and all the stood in the room was the veil.

Just then the door burst open and the four death eaters ran into the room; it was like a sickening version of de ja vu.

ooo

Eragon lay limp upon the ground, eyes glowing. Saphira called out his name in blind panic but he wouldn't't wake. Sighing softly she put one claw on his forehead and gasped at what she saw in his mind.

_It was a blur of images. A boy with a lightning scar. A leathery red dragon. Elves trapped behind enchanted bars. A time portal. Golden statues on a fountain. Two druids alone in the forest. The scar on his hand glowing. A battle. A different battle. Urgals on fire. The full moon. _

Saphira took her claw off and stared at Eragon. He suddenly woke up panting for breath.

"What the hell was that?" he said out loud, rubbing his temple.

ooo

"Aah Harry" smiled Lucius evilly, locking eyes with Harry "it seems like only yesterday we were here".

Harry backed away, towards the veil, gripping his wand tightly. He was beginning to hear voices, and his heart was pounding in his chest. They were outnumbering him four to one and nobody knew he was here. Lucius raised his wand, the others following suit. It would be a fight to the death.

"Avada Kedeavra" he shouted. Harry dodged and ran up to the veil. They began firing curses at him. He began firing back, a rainbow of spells showering the air.

"Stupify! Expelliarmus!" he shouted, sweat running from his forehead.

"Stupify!" shouted Narcissa. Harry felt himself lifted up in the air and he fell through the veil. Just as he fell, he shot a spell out of his wand

The Death Eaters waited eagerly to see him fall through the other side. However they kept waiting. Nothing was coming out. Narcissa stared quizzically at the others. Had they killed him?

Just at that instant the door burst open; with Hermione, Ron, Kingsley, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Bill, Charlie, George, McGonagall, Flitwick and Hagrid charging in.

"Where's Harry?" demanded Ron.

"No idea" said Alecto.

"Oh come on, he's been missing hours" said Hermione. The Death Eaters gasped. That space portal they created, was also a time portal…

ooo

Harry rubbed his head. He wasn't sure what had just happened. One minute he was fighting the Death Eater and the next minute he was in a forest clearing, he must have travelled in the veil here. However, he looked around and there seemed to be no way back. Cursing the Death Eaters, he realised that he had no idea on how he would get back to Hogwarts. The only good thing was, he wasn't being chased anymore.

Rather ironically, there was a sound of running feet and about twenty odd looking men appeared in the clearing. There was a moment of awkward silence as they stopped and stared at Harry. Then leader let out a loud roar and then they began running towards him.

Harry sighed and began to run. Today was not a good day at all…

ooo

_Can you hear that Saphira?_

_The Urgals have found us Eragon!_

_Dam! Can you fly Saphira?_

_No the poison in my wing is killing me, I can barely walk._

_Then we'll have to stay here and fight. _

He stood closer to Saphira, the running footsteps getting nearer and nearer. Eragon braced himself for the upcoming attack. However instead of a small army of Urgals coming out, a young boy with a lightning bolt scar, no older than Eragon, stumbled out looking bewildered…


	3. Chapter 3 Explanations

**Good evening invisible readers! Here is the next installment of my story. Sorry if it gets a bit ramble towards the end, but it should help clear a few things up! =D**

Harry now found himself facing a large blue dragon and a boy, about the same age as himself. This day kept getting weirder and weirder. There was a moment of silence between them both, as they gazed into each others eyes. The cracking of twigs caused Harry to whip his head back around. One of the weird men had found him.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted instinctively. The red jet of light rendered the Urgal unconscious.

Saphira raised her eye at Eragon. Suddenly about fifteen more Urgals come out of the trees in front of them.

"Impendia" shouted Harry. The Urgals moved more slowly, as if their feet was stuck in treacle, towards them. Saphira took this opportunity and began to breathe fire on them. Harry stared gob smacked as the Urgals turned to dust.

"It's you!" said Eragon, suddenly recognising Harry from his vision, "the boy with the lightning scar!"

"Yeah it's me" laughed Harry uncertainly, "I'm um Harry Potter". He eyed up Saphira nervously.

"Don't worry, she doesn't bite. Well if you anger her she might" he grinned. Harry smiled uncertainly, not sure if he was joking or not.

"Who is she?" he asked.

"Saphira. And I'm Eragon" Eragon replied. He didn't know why he was telling Harry all this, but somehow he felt he had known Harry from faraway dream.

Which was impossible.

Harry noticed that Saphira was breathing in short, irregular breaths.

"What happened to her?" he asked. Eragon turned and saw the blood seeping from her wing.

"Saphira" he gasped, completely forgetting about her, since the arrival of Harry.

"What happened to her?" Harry said, walking over to her and Eragon.

"She got hit by a poison arrow" Eragon smacked himself in the face. How could he be so stupid? "I keep trying but I can't help!"

"Let me see" said Harry. He was no expert of dragon cuts but Hermione had taught him how to heal an infected wound, in the many hours of hiding out in the tent. Pulling out his wand, he racked his brain trying to remember how to do the spell.

"Vulnus sanare", Saphira gave a small shudder. The wound on her shoulder began smoking, Harry looked alarmed. He had no idea if it was going to work or not. The wound began to spit. Eragon looked confused until he realised the wound was spitting out, - the poison? Saphira and her eyelids began to droop.

_How are you feeling Saphira?_

_Just a little tired I think._

_How's the wound?_

_Feeling loads better now that poisons gone. That boy - Harry, thank him for me will you? I think I need to rest awhile for it to complete mend. _

_Yes of course Saphira. But hold on, how we can be sure we can trust this Harry? I mean he could be a spy from Galbatorix?_

_I can see his aura. He's not from these parts - or perhaps even this time? Eragon you saw him too in your, dream. Maybe he's been sent to help._

_Maybe. You rest now and I'll talk to him._

_Okay._

Saphira closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Harry timidly.

"Yeah" replied Eragon, "I think she just needs to rest for a while". He sat down next her, stroking the smooth soft wing. Harry sat opposite him, sticking his wand back in his pocket.

"Me too, I've been running for a while" Harry said. He didn't know who this stranger was, or that he could trust him. However they had just saved his life and maybe they could tell him what was going on here.

"From the Urgals?"

"That's who they were?"

"Um yeah! Everyone knows what Urgals are" Eragon stared. Was he this clueless?

"Not from where I come from. Speaking of which, where am I?"

"Your in Spine"

"Spine?"

Eragon sighed exasperated.

"A mountain ranged near my old village Carvahall"

"Is that in England?"

"England?"

"Yeah that's were I come from" said Harry, "but I'm confused about how I got into a forest".

"Don't you have forest's where you come from?"

"Well yeah, but I was in this room. Don't ask me how, but there was this arched veil. And I was um pushed into it and it transported me here in this forest. The Urgalmenthingys spot me and I have to leg it. For the second time today!" Harry sighed.

"And you used magic? Against them? And to heal Saphira?" Eragon asked

"Yes"

"So what are you? An elf?"

"Elf? No I'm a wizard"

"A wizard!"

"Why what about you?"

"I'm a dragon rider, last of my kind"

"A dragon rider? That sounds so awesome" said Harry gaping at him. Eragon was puzzled but couldn't help grin at Harry. Being a dragon rider was/the/best.

**Aha thank you dopey potter! (hahaha awesome name! =D) Its awesome to know at least one person is reading it ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4  The Druid

**Termia - thank you for reviewing. I have now progressed into reading the first book which was really good. I'm currently waiting for the Eldest at the library. Sorry about the spellings, I'm too lazy to look them up!**

**Dopey Potter - Thanks for the review =D**

**Sorry this chapter is so late, I've had revision and stuff going on so its been pretty hectic! **

Meanwhile, faraway in a mountainside cave, a woman lay strapped down to a rock table. A man, with mattered black hair and menacing purple eye, lorded over her. He was ugly and had a some what ragged appearance about him, where as the trapped girl seemed to radiate beauty. Her eyes were a soft pale blue colour and her hair was a silky brown chocolate colour. On the side of her face a tattoo of swirls, the sign of the Druids. She wore a simple white floaty dress.

The man cackled madly at her. He swept her long hair from her smooth neck and ran his finger down it. The girl shuddered at his touch, it was as if she had been plunged in a pool of ice.

"So Freya o'r Goedwig" the Shade said menacingly "tell me where the dragon and the boy are!"

"I will tell you NOTHING" she hissed back. The Shade grinned evilly and moved his hand in a slicing motion over her throat. She screamed as a black splodge appeared on her skin.

"Wouldn't it be nice to see what the inside of a Druid girl would look like" he smirked. Freya widened her eyes in fear.

"NOOOOOO!"

ooo

Meanwhile, it was beginning to get dark in the forest. Eragon and Harry had talked well over 3 hours about their history. Eragon told him about him finding Saphira's egg and fighting the epic battle between him and the Shade Durza, and on going fight between Galbatorix and the Varden.

After he had finished Harry told him about the war between him and Voldemort, how he had been trying to kill him since he was a baby and take over the wizarding world. Harry told him about what year it was and what the wizards in his world did. He then came to the point where he had accidentally fallen through the veil.

Harry felt good that Eragon didn't't have to gape at his scar every so often and didn't't treat him as the 'Chosen One'. He felt a pang of sadness, knowing that he hadn't seen his friends for a while and they would be worried where he was..


	5. Interlude 1 Missing

**Sorry readers this is late but now its up! This is from Ginny's POV and hopefully clears a few things up. **

**I've also got around to reading Eragon and Brisingr but not Eldest (and yes I know its not the correct order xD) So enjoy =D**

Back in the Department of Mysteries, the four Death Eaters had been re-captured. The whole room had been searched but there was no sign of Harry.

"What have you done with him?" demanded Ron, sticking his wand so close to Lucius's face, so close that Ginny could have sworn it was crackling slightly.

"I've told countless times, I don't know where he disappeared too" Lucius snarled back. Ginny sighed. The last ten minutes of searching the room had been fruitless, there was only one door. It was impossible to disapparate out of here and the only other thing was the tall arched veil.

The veil. It was eerily creepy, towering over the many people in the room. It cast a shadow of malevolence wherever Ginny stood and it was beginning to make her feel quite nervous. The actual arch was made out of dark silver, and there was many runes etched onto it.

Ginny shuddered as she remember Sirius, falling gracefully through the arch, dying. This place was tinged with melancholy. But what on earth was Harry and the four Death Eaters doing back in this place?

"Ginny!" said Hermione running over "look over there!" Ginny turned her head to face the wall. She gasped at what she saw. The veil suddenly cracked in two, stunning the watching people. What mess had Harry got himself into this time?…

_Several hours earlier…_

Ginny entered the classroom and closed the door quietly behind. She slipped in between Hermione and Luna. Staring quizzically around she saw everyone but Harry was here, called to this emergency meeting by Kingsley. It had only been about a day after the battle but she and several other people had been sent owls requiring them to come and meet up in this room right now.

"Have you seen Harry, Ginny?" Kingsley asked. Ginny shook her head.

"Never mind, I'll have to start without him" he continued sighing, "I've chosen you lot as you are mostly uninjured from the battle. Earlier on today, about one hour ago, four Death Eaters escaped from the temporary cells in the dungeons and we think they might be heading back out to the Ministry of Magic. We are going to head there now and try and recapture and bring them to Azkaban. If anyone doesn't't want to take part, they can leave now or help".

He remained silent after his speech, casting his gaze around the room. Nobody got up or made any motion to move.

"I thank you all for coming along to help, I will meet you in this room in half an hour, see if you can find Harry in the mean time otherwise we'll have to leave without him" with that, Kingsley put on his cloak and walked swiftly out of the room.

"You haven't seen Harry at all this afternoon?" asked Neville.

"The last I saw of him, was he was heading down to the Black Lake to get some peace and quiet" replied Ron.

"Lets go and check now" said Hermione. They all agreed and raced out of the room.

ooo

Down at the lake, Harry was no where to be found. Neville, Luna, Ginny, Hermione and Ron checked the area around them, but it was completely deserted. However up nearer the castle, Luna had found some scorch marks on the grass.

"Hey look at this" she said in her rather dreamlike state. The four of them ran over and examined the marks.

"What do you think caused this?" asked Ron. Hermione was staring at the ground.

"It looks like there was some sort of battle going on here" she said, tapping her wand against the grass, "It looks recent too, not from the Battle yesterday".

She frowned and stood up. Hermione began walking back up towards the castle, where there were more scorch marks on the grass. It didn't make sense. The others followed her up and they began following the marks on the grass. Suddenly Hermione stopped, and Ginny looked forward to see why.

A large silvery portal, shimmered in front of them.

How/on/earth did that get there?

ooo

Kingsley scratched his head. Four Death Eaters had escaped, Harry was no-where to be found. And a strange portal. This wasn't good news.

"I guess we'll have to go without Harry" he said slightly annoyed. Ginny shifted uneasily. Nobody but them knew Harry was gone. Kingsley began handing out floo powder to everyone.

"I've managed to arrange a fireplace to the Ministry of Magic" he said. The grate behind him filled with green flames.

"You first Ginny" Kingsley continued. Ginny walked forward into the flames, she wished they could travel by portkey instead.

ooo

They all filed out into the centre of the atrium, the ugly statue was being stripped down by several wizards. Everywhere was a mess, fire grates reduced to rubble, pamphlets strewn across the floor and glass shards glittering in the light.

Ginny and the others walked the atrium but were stopped by a running wizard. His brown hair was messed up and his square glasses askew.

"Kingsley!" he panted hoarsely.

"What is it Fredric?" Kingsley replied.

"Disturbance! In the Department of Mysteries!" he gasped. He pulled his wand and cast in the air in front of him with a non-verbal spell. A large shining bubble floated in front of them. Ginny peered and saw a image inside of it. It was the long corridor that she encountered in her fourth year. She shuddered as she saw the same portal as the one they had found on the grounds by the Black Lake.

And to everyone's astonishment, Harry burst out of it looking slightly dazed. Ginny watched as he wondered down the corridor looking slightly bewildered. Suddenly the four Death Eaters jumped out of it. They spotted Harry and began to give chase.

"Quick!" shouted Kingsley, "Down to the Department of Mysteries!"

ooo

Ginny raced along the corridor, her heart beating in her chest. They had to get to Harry first, before the Death Eaters. She couldn't bear to think of the consequences.

ooo

Hopeless. Harry had gone. And all was left on the wall was the shining mark made by Harry. Why, oh why a dragon?


End file.
